


you’re all that I want, all the love

by pocketfullofdaisies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Admit you want each other and be done with it, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux POV, But he's secretly an obsessive infatuated Dom for Rose, College Professor Armitage Hux, Explicit Language, F/M, HEA for everyone 💖, Hux is 30, Interior Designer Rose, Kinda?, Mutual Pining, Need more fluff in my life, Nice Armitage Hux, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rose is 25, STOP FIGHTING YOU IDIOTS, Sexually tense dart throwing, Single Parent references for Hux's backstory, Slap Slap Kiss Reylo, Soft GingerRose, Strangers to Lovers, This fic is the writer's attempt at comedy, This is why we can't bring them out, ben is 30, rey is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketfullofdaisies/pseuds/pocketfullofdaisies
Summary: Armitage Hux is in love, but Rose Tico isn’t sure about him yet. After his friend (and human disaster) Ben Solo is forced into a double date with Rose’s roommate, it’s hell on earth when it becomes hate at first sight.OR: Reylo dynamics through the eyes of GingerRose.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 60
Kudos: 142





	you’re all that I want, all the love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ev3rMichelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev3rMichelle/gifts), [kylorella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorella/gifts).



> \- Specially for my forevers; Michelle (lefty) and Kayla (righty) who deal with my rants all day, every day.  
> \- Special thanks to [anopendoor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anopendoor) for the absolute PERFECT art collages. She's both a talented writer AND super artistic 💕  
> \- As always, much love to my ever-amazing beta and fellow kick-ass writer [fettuccine_alfreylo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccine_alfreylo).
> 
> \---
> 
> Hi friends! For those wondering why am I doing another fic when I have two WIPs? Oops. This fic is really my attempt to show a dichotomy of relationships. We're so used to following Reylo and their emotional journey, but to an outsider, their dynamic can seem like a trashfire 🤣🔥
> 
> Those who follow me on twitter will know my laptop recently died 😭💔 so that really set me back pretty badly because I lost LOADS of stuff along with my writing! But anyways, finally decided to get out of that slump by doing a short GingerRose with background Reylo instead. I adore Domhnall Gleeson and his real-life kindness and friendship with KMT. Also have a MASSIVE soft spot for Hux and I just adore any kind of dynamic of him with Kylo/Ben 🥺
> 
> Don’t forget to be kind and excellent to one another! 💕
> 
> Title of this fic: [You're All I Want by Cigarettes After Sex](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZ6D9SEvBHs)

* * *

She said yes. _Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes._

Fucking said _yes_.

Armitage Hux runs a shaky hand through his gleaming copper strands, staring at the chatbox on his phone. His eyes focus on the same line of words that Rose Tico sent back to him over twenty minutes ago.

Well, that’s not ideal, obviously, but he’ll make do. Rome wasn’t built in a day, and he has no misconceptions about the lengths he’d go to win the beautiful Rose’s heart. After googling the emojis used, he panics when he notes the online sources unanimously agree that pink and yellow hearts are relatively platonic.

 _Balls_. Has he been friend-zoned before he even began?

He prides himself as a practical man—perhaps somewhat routine where he can easily be mistaken as a rather boring sort of character. He walks to work at the university each day. Sometimes he bikes, but then he’ll miss the opportunity to pause on the sidewalk to take countless snapshots of the cityscape. He’s a small-town boy from coastal Arkanis, raised by a single mother who worked two jobs to ensure he could stay in school—so he may one day taste the urban life and chase his dreams. He hasn’t met his asshole of a father yet, but from the endless heartbreak that paints his mother’s face, he hopes he never will.

He has a usual coffee joint as part of his morning journey. One fine day, after more than five years of walking through those doors, there she was. Standing ahead of him in the queue with Converse sneakers. Wearing these adorable, thick-framed glasses while wrinkling the cutest nose he’d ever seen at the ‘today’s specials’ board.

“Come here often?” she asked after catching him ogling her like a creep.

Mouth still agape, he nodded.

“Well, what would you recommend?”

And once he noticed a book squashed at her underarm, the rest was history. His first love will _always_ be books, but since meeting Rose, those rankings might be due for a little reshuffling.

Sure, he’s had girlfriends before, but this is different. He’s read countless—no, _hundreds_ of pieces of fiction detailing the passions of love, the adrenaline of lust and the dizziness of desire. While those aspects aren’t missing from his emotional spectrum for her, there’s another term that fits more aptly than others.

Compatible.

Finally, after months of coincidental meetups at the coffee place and G-rated phone texts, he took the plunge to ask her out. If she would feel more comfortable having a friend on their first date, he won’t deny her that. In fact, he can’t _ever_ imagine denying her anything.

After sending his reply, he scrubs a hand across his meticulously trimmed beard.

Everything will work out just _fine_.

*****

“You’re joking,” Benjamin Solo mumbles, his voice muffled from behind the magazine that’s shielding his face. Sprawled out across the couch, his arms are folded behind his head.

Hux groans. “I need you to join me on—”

“Heard you the first time.”

“Right. So?”

“No.”

“Hey—” Hux bites out. “Listen, can’t you just suck it up for a couple of hours? Never asked you for a single—”

“You serious? You wanna do this now?” Ben sits up, the magazine sliding off to the floor. “You really need me to list out all those times I bailed you out in brawls _you_ started?”

“How’s it _my_ fault you lack self-control, Solo? Always throwing the bloody punches first!”

“Because you piss them off when you can’t keep your pretentious mouth shut. Who the fuck cares about the psychological impacts of growing up with or without secular literature? Or better still, what gave _you_ the idea that those frat bros would give a fuck?”

Hux flips him the bird, but admits his roommate has a point.

After becoming acquainted through mutual friends in college, the two boys competed over everything, including the highly coveted summer assistant position under the Department Head, Doctor Alexander Snoke. And while they eventually bonded over their unending debates of societal issues, Ben has always been the more striking individual. Infuriatingly intelligent and handsomely tall, he’s got a wit to match the cranky attitude. Hux has never been one to pry about Ben’s complicated family relationship, only mildly aware there was a falling out with the maternal uncle—an excuse that has been used as a childish rationale to avoid returning home for the holidays. Holed up together in a swanky two-bedroom loft where Hux covers less than half the rent, he’s reasonably sure his roommate comes from a wealthy background.

Unfortunately, despite all his fantastic traits, Ben has a social skillset of a fucking table. _God is definitely fair_ , Hux remembers thinking in the nascent stages of their rivalry.

“Ben, I’m saying _please_. Asking nicely here.”

“I hate meeting strangers.”

“You hate meeting _anyone_.”

“Your point?”

Hux takes a deep breath. “This girl means a lot to me. Getting her social circle’s buy-in is a logical next step.”

Ben glowers. He rubs his neck, staring at the ceiling for a minute before grumbling. “ _Fine_. Whatever. I don’t have to talk much to her friend, do I?”

“Just don’t be a cunt,” and Hux shakes his head. “ _Jesus_ —it’s already a fucking miracle that you ever get laid in the first place.”

* * *

They meet on a Saturday at a cosy bar for some small bites and beers.

Rose is a delicate beauty, and in some ways, it feels clichéd. Like she’s a dream out of a regency novel he used to scoff at. She wears her long hair down today, tucked under a light beret with a comfy knit sweater that’s paired with a skirt and heels. _Fuck_ , if he ever found her late at night wandering around the stacks at the college library, he’d definitely—

Ben coughs.

Hux blinks. “You…you’re _lovely_.” Ben snorts from behind him, and Hux fights the delicious urge to slam backwards to headbutt the smug fucker. _Smooth,_ he laments. _So much for not being weird about this._

But surprisingly, Rose beams. “Thanks, Armie.”

She waves over another girl who joins them with two beers in hand. Rose introduces her as Rey Ridley, current roommate and work colleague-turned-friend. Rey is the very definition of an English Rose; a pale and freckly magnificence with gorgeous hazel eyes and an infectious smile.

“Hi there!” Rey grins. “I’ve heard _so_ much about you.”

“Only the good stuff, I hope?” Hux laughs nervously.

“Depends on what you define as the good stuff.” Rey squints at the hulking figure standing beside him. “Oh dear, who stuck a pole up _your_ ass?”

Rose looks somewhat embarrassed, nudging Rey’s elbow and shaking her head. Hux snorts and clamps his lips together, but throws Ben a nasty look, wondering why the fuck he hasn’t said a word yet.

Ben’s seething gaze burns directly at Rey now. “Come again?”

“Oops,” Rey laughs. “Generational gap?”

“That was pretty funny,” Hux chuckles before clearing his throat. “Ben’s a classmate from my college days. Shall we find a table and get more drinks, ladies?”

“Sounds great!” Rose hastily agrees.

But Hux notices a peculiar look crossing his friend’s face for a split second—Ben’s darkened irises latching onto Rey in a strange, unfamiliar way. Before Hux can make sense of it, it disappears, and Ben turns stoic again. He nods curtly at the two girls. Doesn’t offer to help Rey with the drinks she’s holding. Neither does he carry a conversation other than to give an occasional grunt. 

“Did you just set me up with a mouthy _child_?” Ben hisses under his breath when the girls are out of earshot.

 _Wanker_ , Hux curses.

*****

There’s an occasional silence that sneaks into the conversations. It usually begins with a random topic about something small and trivial, but almost like clockwork, Ben and Rey will instantly launch into a heated dispute that ranges from anything to the Peace Corps to the affordability of a tasty burger. Each time Rose intervenes, it ends with Rey rolling her eyes and Ben’s bottom lip twitching. Hux doesn’t waste this opportunity to stomp on Ben’s foot beneath the table at least a dozen times.

By the seventh glass of alcohol, Rey petulantly glares at Ben. “Fine, let’s settle this the old-fashion way.”

“Trial by combat?” he sneers, theatrically cracking his knuckles. “You wouldn’t last two seconds, sweetheart.”

“ _Don’t_ call me that,” she snaps. She glances around the bar and gestures over her shoulder. “Darts?”

“You sure?” Something dangerous glints in his eyes. “Nothing will give me greater pleasure than to see you grovel.”

“If anyone’s gonna be on their knees, Solo, it’ll be _you_.”

There’s another uneasy stillness. Hux spots that look in Ben’s eyes again. That… _weird_ focus that’s usually reserved for when Ben’s about to pounce on someone during a drunk scuffle.

“Uhm…” Rose interferes. “Rey, I don’t think—”

“We’ll see,” Ben murmurs, standing up. “Bring it on, Ridley.”

Hux pinches his nose bridge. There’s a quiet amusement flickering across Rose’s features as she observes their companions storming off to the corner, clumsily yanking out the equipment from the board. Another short silence between them ensues. Hux takes a sip from his drink. Rose picks up one of the French fries to nibble at it.

“My apologies,” Hux sighs.

Rose looks genuinely surprised. “What for?”

“Ben. He can be a little…”

She smiles when he trails off. Something warm spreads at his chest. He leans across the table, drumming his fingers atop the surface. “This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when, uh, you said to bring another. I mean, sure—Ben’s a right tosser, but he’s not usually _this_ provocative.”

“Ah. Well, Rey’s no peach either,” and she tilts her head. “Hey, thanks for suggesting this date. All things considered, I’m really glad we did this.” A pretty blush begins to colour her cheeks. “I just—I get a little awkward around guys I like, so it’s easier if it’s a group thing.”

Hux’s lips part. “Oh—uh, sure. I mean, of course, anything for…” and he pauses to swallow. “I like you too.”

He finds himself drifting, getting lost in her gaze and the way her lips move. _If you knew how much—how often I’ve thought about fucking you, would you run?_ he ponders. _Would that scare you?_ She’s talking about her job now, moaning about the working hours and all he can think about is how she’ll sound like between the sheets. What she’ll taste like. How she’ll hold him when she comes apart. She’s so tiny, the top of her head barely reaching his chin, and that brief thought drives him feral. 

“So, how’s the latest project?” he asks, shifting in his seat to conceal his growing, misplaced boner.

“Besides the shitty overtime, it’s great. Been assigned some new clients lately. They seem to like my concepts.”

He chews the inside of his cheeks. “Maybe you could show me some of your work one day?”

“I’d love to.” There’s another radiant smile from her. “And you? How’s the new teaching assistant?”

“Mitaka?” Hux scoffs. “Not the brightest tool in the shed, so I might need to slap him around a little.” When he sees Rose’s expression, he laughs. “Not _literally_ , my darling.” He hesitates, realising he unintentionally addressed her endearingly. But it seems to please her, so he’s thoroughly relieved.

Her face softens. “Is your mom doing okay?”

“Yes, she’s excellent. Her birthday’s coming up, so will head back to Arkanis in the next two weeks.”

She doesn’t talk about her family willingly, but he knows she’s from the resource-rich Hays Minor. The Tico family has a substantial influence in crystal production and her older sister has been groomed to take over the family business. Completely aware he’s punching above his weight with her, insecurities do play at the back of Hux’s mind _—_ wondering if Rose has her doubts about his arguably ‘inferior’ upbringing.

But the way her eyes sparkle, it’s easy to believe she feels the same way about him. Liquid courage begins to form and suddenly, those fleeting embraces and bashful glances they share aren’t enough. He wants to kiss her. Desires to see the flush bloom across her skin from just his touch.

“Would you like to come to my place?” he offers, unwilling to let the night end. “We could watch that series about the chess prodigy.”

Before she could reply, Rey comes stumbling back, tugging her stuff out of the booth. “Sorry, I think I’m gonna head off,” she mumbles incoherently. “Nice meeting you.”

“Rey, hang on _—_ ” but Rose is left looking bewildered when Rey disappears out the doors within seconds. “Uhh, maybe we’ll have to take a raincheck. I’ll call you.” While she’s pulling on her coat, she gives a tiny smile over Hux’s shoulder before following in Rey’s direction.

Practically dumbstruck by the turn of events, Hux stares after her, his pulse rising before he spins around. He’s completely livid, nostrils flared.

Ben scowls back. “What?”

“The _fuck_ have you done now, Solo?”

Ben clicks his tongue, shaking his head. “She said she could wipe the floor with me. I merely showed her otherwise.”

“ _What_ did I say—” Hux is almost bellowing, “—about _not_ being a cunt?”

“You’re telling me I should’ve lost on purpose?” Ben snarls. “I’d rather kiss my imbecile Uncle Luke.”

“You self-absorbed prick!”

“She threw food at me while calling me a cheater!”

Hux lets out an exasperated groan, slapping a hand to his forehead. “Fuck— _fuck_!”

* * *

Hux wakes up late and in a foul mood. Zero return calls or texts from Rose last night. In all his pissed off glory, he drags himself into the kitchen and rage-eats through his breakfast. Deciding that his routine workout might help take the steam off, his legs kick out a little too fiercely during his bicycle crunches.

He makes his second cup of coffee after his shower. He takes a slow, scalding sip while glaring at Ben’s bedroom. Fingers run through his thick hair. He scratches his neck and sets his cup on the counter.

“Solo,” he calls out, knocking on the door. “You up?”

Silence. He tries the handle and finds it unlocked. Ben wasn’t in his room, which is pretty unusual for a Sunday, but not unheard of. The asshole is probably avoiding him after getting an earful yesterday.

Hux goes on with his day after doing the dishes; responding to meaningless faculty emails, skimming through assignments Mitaka graded, and checking the ticket prices for flights to Arkanis. It’s not until after lunch that his phone lights up with a message notification. He dives across the room to snatch up the device.

He reads that final line over and over again. It tells him everything and nothing at the same time. What the fuck is a black heart? Does this mean everything’s been solved? That she’s not ghosting him and Ben Solo’s bloody shenanigans haven’t endangered his relationship with a girl he’s wanted more than anyone— _anything_ else?

“Fuck this,” Hux bites out.

He isn’t going to sit around and speculate. In just under five minutes, he’s out the front door after pulling on his coat.

********

He remembers her address because he walked her home once after a coffee date. He wondered if he came on too strong, but she didn’t seem to mind. They talked for almost three hours on the front steps before she finally went in. And here he is with a bouquet of pink roses, on those same steps, unsure of himself.

He buzzes her apartment number before he can change his mind. After a minute passes, he tries again, heart sinking to his stomach with each passing second.

“Armie?”

Hux looks up to see Rose peeking out from a window on the first floor. She’s shaking her head, but he realises she’s biting back a grin. He stretches his arms wide, waving the flowers in the air. “Couldn’t wait.”

“I can see that.”

His arms fall back to the side. Nibbling his lower lip, he shrugs. “You gonna let me in? I can be out here all day long, Rose. You know that.”

She laughs. “Dramatic as always.”

He dashes past the entrance doors, running up the stairs, and she’s barely done unhooking the chain when he shoves the bouquet towards her. “I’m sorry. I’ll apologize as many times as you need me to. Even to Rey. I can do it on behalf of Ben. Anything you want. She’s important to you, and you’re important to me, so…” He tails off when he spots a heavy coat hanging in the hallway behind her. Too large for it to fit either of the girls. “You have company? Is this a bad time?”

Rose’s gaze twinkles as she takes the flowers from him. “Thank you…” She pushes the door wider. “Tea?”

He settles down on the sofa. There’s an absentminded shake of his leg as he waits. The clinking noises of cups and the gentle boiling of water echo through the living room. But he’s starting to pick up some strange sounds, and he tilts his head to look up at the ceiling where the upper floor to the bedrooms is. Eyes widening, his gears click into place—

A rhythmic creaking of the floorboards. Some muffled moans.

When Rose returns with two exquisite teacups, he points upwards. “Uh—Rey’s with the guest, I presume?”

“With Ben?” She stirs her tea. “Yes.”

“Pardon?”

“Mhmm.”

“Ben’s here?”

“Uh-huh. He came over to apologize to me this morning. Said I’d be a fool if I didn’t want to see you again just because you have a dumbass for a roommate.” She winks. “His words, not mine.”

“Right…” He sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth. “And what’s happening now?”

“They ended up fighting, so I told them to relax and I’ll make some tea. But when I got back…” She smiles suggestively, sipping her drink with a mischievous lift of an eyebrow.

Hux grimaces. “Are they… _fucking_?”

“Yup. They’ve been at it for over two hours now.”

“Well, shit. Wouldn’t have guessed it in a million years.”

“Really? From the moment they met, something was going on between them. I _know_ Rey, and she had this look in her eyes when she saw him. Ben did too—you didn’t notice?”

“Uh, no? I tend to take things at face value.”

Rose giggles. “Well, they’re crazy about each other. They just decided to finally be adults about it.”

“Huh—” Hux nods languidly. “Guess you learn something every day.”

“Not everyone falls in love the same way, Armie.” His pulse flutters wildly when she sets her cup down before taking his away. She crawls onto his lap and cradles his face. “But I’m glad we are the way we are.”

He’s practically in a dream when she leans in to kiss him. It starts gentle, sweetly pressing her mouth against his before it parts just enough for their tongues to brush against one another. His arms circle around her waist, their bodies moulding together in a way he never thought was ever humanly possible. And now, Armitage Hux considers a newfound shade of emotions—because Rose Tico has always been a flower in the wilderness that begs to be savoured, never devoured.

They laugh against each other’s lips when they hear a high-pitched scream erupting from above, followed by a filthy, throaty groan that Hux is all too familiar with ever since Ben and him moved in together after graduation. 

Rose nuzzles into his hair when his head drops to her neckline. “I know a great place for Pho. Would you want—”

“Yes,” he answers instantaneously. “Yes, I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I DO hope I did enough justice for fans of GingerRose 🥺  
> As always, if you enjoyed this, leave some love in the comments! Feedback is always appreciated and deeply cherished 💕
> 
> I’m always bored on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/pocketsofdaisy), so come say hi!
> 
> Sources:  
> [GingerRose Microfic that started it all](http://twitter.com/pocketsofdaisy/status/1358130100693135363)  
> [Domhnall Gleeson Vanity Fair Article on KMT](http://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2018/09/star-wars-domhnall-gleeson-kelly-marie-tran-harassers)  
> [Arkanis](http://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Arkanis)  
> [Hays Minor](http://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Hays_Minor)  
> [Dopheld Mitaka](http://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Dopheld_Mitaka)  
> [Luke Skywalker](http://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Luke_Skywalker)


End file.
